Dr. Seuss' Green Eggs and Ham (2018 film)/Credits
Full Credits for Dr. Seuss' Green Eggs and Ham. Logos Opening TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX ANIMATION and UNIVERSAL PICTURES Present A BLUE SKY STUDIOS Production A UNIVERSAL ANIMATION STUDIOS Production Dr. Seuss' GREEN EGGS AND HAM Closing Directed by * Steve Martino * Michael Thurmeier Produced by * Tom Marshall * Bruce Anderson Executive Producers * Chris Wedge * Carlos Saldanha * Christopher Meledandri Based On The book by * Dr Seuss Screenplay by *Cinco Paul & Ken Daurio Music by * John Powell Art Director * Thomas Cardone Edited by * Harry Hitner Casting by * Christian Kaplan, CSA Andy Winbireg Donald Glover Tom Holland Kathryn Hahn Seth Rogen Keegan-Michael Key With Asher J And Will Ferrell Crawl Art Production Manager * David Esneault CG Supervisor * Roberto V. Cavaleri Head of Story * Jony Chandra Supervising Animators * James Bresnahan * Galen Tan Chu * Melvin Tan Cinematographer * Renato Falcao Head of Camera and Staging * Robert Cardone Lighting and Compositing Supervisor * Jeeyun Sung Chisholm Technical Supervisor - Production Pipeline * Christopher Moore Technical Supervisor - Imaging * Andrew Beddini Previs Supervisor * Bryan Useo Modeling & Fur Supervisors * David Mei * Eric Maurer Rigging Supervisor * Mark Piretti Character Development Supervisor * Sabine Heller Character Simulation and Crowds Supervisor * Keith Stichweh Materials Supervisors * Michael Eringis * Brian Hill Assembly Supervisor * Gareth Porter Effects Supervisor * Elvira Pinkhas Stereoscopic Supervisor * Daniel Abramovich Rendering Supervisor * Michael Kingsley Head of Production Engineering * Mark Orser McGuire Research and Development Director * Carl Ludwig Chief Scientist * Eugene Troubetzkoy Production Supervisors Story * Elizabeth Malpelli Editorial * Chris Kuwata Script * Cindy Slattery Character Group * Sarah Watts Animation * Joshua Spencer Fishing Pipeline * Jacqueline Jones Gladis Previs/Camera & Staging * Jason Fricchione Cast Additional Voices Chris Campbell Jason Fricchione Hope Levy Ashley Peldon Ruth Zalduondo Holly Dorff Jackie Gonneau Terence Matthews Juan Pope Moosie Drier Rif Hutton Edie Mirman Byron Thames Dave Zyler Sound Designers * Randy Thom * Jeremy Bowker Supervising Sound Editors * Randy Thom * Michael Silvers Story Department Story Artists Lubomir Arsov Eric Elrod John Hurst Ran Jing Heather Larkin Josh Lieberman Donnie Long Kenny Park Iker P. Maidagan Troy Quane Adam Van Wyk Rafael Zentil Additional Story Artists Didier Ah Koon Jeff Call Jerod Chirico Karen Disher William H. Frake III James Kim Shaz Lym Mike MacAdam Moroni Rodrigo Perez-Castro Editorial Department Previsualization Art Department Camera & Staging Modeling Rigging Materials Fur Character Simulation and Crowds Assembly Animation Associate Production Manager Dana Bennett Cooney Lead Animators BJ Crawford Matthew Doble Jeff Gabor Raymond Ross Animation Technical Lead Matthew D. Simmons Senior Animators Hector Godoy Garcia Pedro "Qcho" Miguel Sanz Garcia Jin Kum Jeremy Lazare Lluis Llobera Matthew Munn Mika Ripatti Derek Rozmes Garrett Shikuma Graham Silva Jacqueline Tarascio Steven Vanseth Drew Winey Animators Eric David Anderson Kiran Babla Pako Bagur Michael Berardini Brock Boyts Tab Burton Bertrand Chung AJ Conrad Stephen Dahler Pete Devlin Carolyn Ee-Kaiser Todd Elliott Scott Farrell Ed Fornoles Tom Grevera Patrick Giusiano Matthew Hasselmann Seth Hippen Jason Ho Ken Huling James Jackson Louis Jones Ken Kaiser Tyler Kakac Byoung Ho Kang Jason Keane James Lee Kim Yeuh Chih (Eric) Lin Wee Brian McGrath Cristin McKee Scott McWhinnie Jess Morris Louaye Moulayess Mir Ural Noorata Stephen Orsini Elena Ortego Emanuele Pavarotti David S. Peng Eric Prah Ricky Renna Michael Richard Julen Santiago Dan Segarra Jonah Sidhom Chris Silva Josh Slice Mike Safianoff Ron Smith Roy Stein Timothy Suarez Adam Strick Kevin Temmer Dave Vasquez Malerie Walters Justin Weg Chris Williams Trevor Young Additional Animators Lisa Allen Joseph Antonuccio Monica Aston Jilmar Altamirano Andrew Atteberry Ozan Basaldi Dan Barker Nick Bruno Eric Chou Nathan Dillow Paul Downs Richard Fournier Brianne Francisco Gianluca Fratellini Kevin Herron Roman Kobryn Bryan Larson Tingting Liu Onyee Lo Chip Lotierzo Venece Lyman Jonathan Muller Sean Peterson Michael Petro Amila Puhala Patrik Puhala Doosun Shin Wes Storhoff Mark Tan Tommy Taylor Alex Turner Ryan Vicik David Zach Ryan Zale Technical Animators Kristina Alfonsi Jasmin Barajas Jonathan Gomez John Paul Lavin Miko Mai Michael Petro Andrew Seredy Teresa Nord Storhoff Oleksiy Sukhovarov Effects Lighting and Compositing Stereoscopic Render and Resource Management Production Engineering Software Development Systems Production Story Trainees Seth Boyden Andrew Feliciano Seth Hippen John Kim Yon Lee Charlie Parisi Graham Silva Drew Winey Production Interns Max Cohen Sydney DeBoe Rebecca Hallac Garrett Hoyos Jules Kenville Yu Liu Jeremy Obron Eszter Offertaler Wei Wang Sarah Webb Stereoscopic Department Promotional Content Head of Promotional Content David Schulenburg Custom Animation Director Joseph Antonuccio Custom Animation Editor Will Battaglia Associate Production Manager Vandana Pulijaal Digital Artists Rimma Aranovich Brian Flynn Jennifer Kagel Davide Marchionni Dan Seddon Patrick Sluiter Katie Smith Post Production Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Re-Recording Mixers * Lora Hirschberg * Randy Thom Digital Intermediate by EFILM Blue Sky Studios Music Songs Dr. Seuss' Green Eggs And Ham Theme By Republic Records What U Workin' With Written by Justin Timberlake Max Martin Savan Kotecha Peter Svensson and Ilya Soundtrack on Aatlantic Records Blue Sky Babies Essie Maeve Calabrese-Ryan Audrey Mae Cooper Ayla Mary Coulombe Samantha Vaughan Devlin Winslow Cleve Dibble Joseph Edward Fitzgerald Margaux Rae Gladis Jameson Gu Ashley Summer Higuera Ivy Huang Le Blanc Sydney Anny Lee Yuna Lee Atlas Llobera Alexander Julius Lotierzo Kahlan McDuffee August Turner Michals Madeline Pamela Nuttall Elias Malcoln Roberts Kaileigh Harper Ann Shea Elias Lys Siemasko Alexandra Georgieva Todorova Carter David Vanseth Lana Harper Weg Leo Landon Zhu This production participation in the New York States Governor's Office of Motion Picture & Television Development's Post Production Credit Program Special thanks to the State of Connecticut Office of Film,Television and Digital Media Presented in association with Dentsu Inc./Fuji Television Network, Inc. Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation and Universal Pictures did not receive any payment or other consideration or enter into agreement, for the depiction of tobacco products in this film. This motion picture used sustainability strategies to reduce its carbon emissions and environmental impact. The producers wish to thank The families of the crew for their support in making this production possible. Rendered with Moonray and CGI STUDIO GREEN EGGS AND HAM COPYRIGHT ©2018 Dr. Seuss Copyright © 2018 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation and Universal Studios All rights reserved. Animated Universal logo © 2013 Universal Studios Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation, Inc. and Universal Studios, Inc. is are the authors, and creators, of this motion picture and photoplay for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto, and for the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom of Europe. The events, characters and the firms depicted in the this is the photoplay motion picture are fictitious. Any similarity to the actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or the films is purely coincidental. This is motion picture film is protected under the laws of the United States of America, and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may movie result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Ownership of the this is the motion picture and the photoplay is are protected by copyright, and other applicable laws, and any the unauthorized the duplication, reproduction, construction, distribution or exhibition, of the this is the motion picture and photoplay, could to be result in the criminal prosecution, and as well as in the civil liability. The making and authorized distribution of this film supported over 12,000 jobs and involved over one million work hours. Category:Credits Category:Blue Sky Studios credits